Beautiful Letdown
by checkeredgirl
Summary: Ginny loses her diary, and who will find it and know all her secrets?
1. Lost

This is my 1st fic, please read & review! I will love you for ever! It's Draco/Ginny I use to like Hermione and Ron but I like this couple because it's more daring. I wrote this awhile kind of ago and I told everyone to read it on my lj and they said it was good. So here it is. I want to think my friends; Frieda (a.k.a.FREDDIE), Erica, Kathy (my cousin), Rocio, and the love of everyone.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and I wish I did but I don't its all J.K Rowling's >,  
  
(Dedicated to a boy who plays the drums of my heart and makes it go all pity patter.)  
  
BEAUTIFUL LETDOWN  
  
Chapter1  
  
I walk down the hallway only to see a couple of familiar faces of Ravenclaws and some Gryffindors. Must have come out of Charms, I think to myself. I stare at my feet as I walk down the now emptying hallway. I clutch my messenger bag across my chest, feeling awkward alone. I run into the restroom and glance at the mirror. My reflection staring back at me. My hazel eyes darting over my reflection as I look upon my red locks of hair, to my lose red and gold tie, and my gray jumper. My cheeks are blushed as I open my fist again to see the parchment nested in my hand.  
  
I take the parchment in both hands and unrolled it. I slowly scan the short letter.  
  
Ginny, I'm sorry we just can see each other anymore I hope you understand. We can still be friends.  
  
Harry  
  
Just friends? My mind raced as I scanned the letter over and over. "I knew something was wrong." My voice shaky and fading in the echo of the restroom. My eyes sting as I blink at the letter; I crumple the parchment in a fist and throw it in my messenger bag in my diary. I feel a ache in my chest as my breathing increases and I feel dizzy. I lean back against the wall of the cold marbled restroom and let the tears fall.  
  
I leave the restroom sulking down the empty hall, staring at my old brown leather shoes. Just friends. Echoes in my mind. The burning sensation washed over my eyes again. I keep walking until. :: CRASH: my books spill over my messenger bag and I bend down and pick up my quills and books. I slender pale hand picks up my quills as I scramble for my books. "I'm sorry." I murmur, still not making eye contact for m eyes still stung.  
  
I stand and straighten my bag and look upon the slender face of a familiar acquaintance from Slytherin. "Thank you Dra—Malfoy." I correct myself and quickly wipe the tears under my eyes. "You need to watch it Weasley." He said as he shoves the quills at me, my hand grazing his.  
  
I look ahead of my self and start walking away. "Weasley you forgot something!" he yells. But I don't hear and I sulked away.  
  
"Bloody weasel can't even keep up with her belongings." Draco cursed, he kicked the small scarlet laced book it hit the wall and I small crumpled paper peaked out. Draco walked over to the small book on the floor and picked it up and slipped the parchment out. And uncrumpled small note, and scanned it. "Potter," he said teeth clenched. He crumpled the note back up and stuffed it in his black trousers and the small book in his cloak.  
  
Harry paced back and forth in his dorm wondering if Ginny received his note. He sat on his bed and thought. I hope she doesn't get too broken.  
  
I walked past all my classes just thinking why? There has to be a reason, what did I do? I sigh as I turn a dark corner. I stop in mid stride. Where am I? At the end of the long passage way was a small door. I wipe the tears off on my sleeve and pull out my wand.  
  
Lumos. My wand brightens the dark passage.  
  
I walk down the hallway till I reach the curved small door; I bend down on all fours and turn the small knob. A bright light shines through as I crawl in. the smell of white flowers and roses fill the air as I stand, and straighten my blouse. I'm taken aback of how beautiful this secret garden is. The walls were covered in vines and ivy in tangled and curled about everywhere. Flowers covering most of the floor in tiny shrubs. And in the corner in between of it all was a swing; ivy crawled up on the base of the sitting swing.  
  
I make my way thought the flowers tiring hard not to step on them and I carefully lye on my back on the swing. And cover my face with my hands.  
  
Harry went down stairs to the common room and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together in discussion. "Hey guys." Ron said as he came up to them ruining there conversation.  
  
Hermione glared, and Ron looked pale.  
  
"What a mater?" Harry said taken aback by the serious looks.  
  
"W-why haven't you told me Harry?" Ron stampered.  
  
"Told you what?" Harry's voice staccato.  
  
"You and my sister." Ron went red to pale.  
  
Harry stood in silence trying to think of what to say. "It was a secret. We didn't want to say anything because of Voldemort and the whole tom riddle ordeal, and I just don't want to see her get hurt that's why I broke it o-"  
  
"You broke it off?!" Hermione said cutting him off. Harry nodded. Hermione stood from the comfy chair and went through the portrait hole.  
  
This place is beautiful. Ginny looked up at the ceiling the small building was a dome shape, and the ivy covered the ceiling. "Harry." She whispered.  
  
The sky outside was a cobalt blue and the lake was still. Ginny looked into his green gaze for answers. Harry smiled, "I love you Gin." A dust of fine blush swept over Ginnys face and she held his hand while strolling around the lake. "I love you too Harry." Harry stopped and turned toward Ginny. "Will you go to Hogsmead with me for Hallows Eve?" Harry smiled. "But Harry we cant be seen remember," I laughed. "But we can still go together with Hermione and Ron, they won't have to know." Harry winked. I nod. His smile broadens. He wraps has arms around my waist and sprinkles kisses along my jaw line. I giggle as he moves to my ear sending chills running back and forth. I rake my hand through his black stringy hair and my other around his neck. Then he presses his lips to mine. I couldn't have been more happier in my life.  
  
"My first kiss." I sigh, feeling the cutting pain in my eyes. The one I will always remember... with Harry.  
  
My eyes burned more with the memories passing through her head like a muggle movie, being played and replayed, paused and, fast-forward. I place the back of my hands on my eyes, feeling the tears run down to my temples and racing to my hair line. The room was getting darker and my stomached growled with hunger. I sit up and wipe the tears away; grab my messenger and go to the small door. I look back to the small garden. I will probably never see this place again.  
  
I crawl out of the small door. The hall was longer and darker than I remembered. Lumos. I walk steadily and hear footsteps I stop suddenly and wait. She could only see a few inches in front of herself but she couldn't make out the silhouette of a person, "who is it." I say sounding like a wife asking who's at the door. "Lumos." said a voice and I see Hermione looking worried. "Hermione!" I run up to her and hug her. She hugs me back and said, "Is everything ok? I knew about... Harry." she stopped suddenly when I sharply sucked in air, "dinners over and I got worried. You were gone the whole day. I asked Colin and he just shrugged." She looked sympathetic when I pulled away. "I'm fine." Hermione looked at me like she was saying 'oh no your not, I could tell.' "Let's get something to eat." She smiled.  
  
We walked down to the kitchen and opened the heavy wooden doors. On a small wooden table was a large silver tray covered. Hermione walked over to it and on covered it. The smell of soup filled the air. "Still warm, how do they always know we are hungry and what we want?" Hermione smiled glancing at me and taking the tray.  
  
She walked to me; still standing at the door, and motioned with her head to get a move on. 


	2. Secrets

I don't think this is going well. I got to reviews! Thank you! You two people! I will love you for ever! Please review! Tell people about me! And I love a drummer!  
  
I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters, because then that would make me a slave handler!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm so glad me and Harry are together. He kissed me today. Draco flipped the page in frenzy. I love him so much...he flipped again, bloody weasel; And read on, Today Draco Malfoy picked on Harry; I don't know why Draco is so mean, sometimes I think he's really nice on the inside. Maybe he just needs to find the right girl. Anyway, Harry...  
  
"She thinks I'm nice?" I say disgusted, "no ones ever thought of me as nice."  
  
I lye on my stomach on my dark emerald silk sheets, flipping through to see more about me. On some diary entries have small separate notes. I pick up one, unfold, and read.  
  
Gin? Do you think Draco Malfoy is cute?  
  
Um... kinda I think. Why do you ask?  
  
I think he's quite a dashing bloke.  
  
Oh. What are you going to do?  
  
I think I will ask him to Hogsmead. Since know we are in or 6th year we get go. Right?  
  
Yea of course. Go for it I think behind the smirk is a nice bloke.  
  
Ok after class!  
  
I remember that day, Nina Thomas, Dean Thomas's little sister, she asked me.  
  
She came up to me and Ginny waited by the door patiently, and I could tell Thomas was nervous by the way she kept smoothing over her blouse and didn't look me in the face. "Um... D-Draco? Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" she stuttered.  
  
"I don't go out with mudbloods."I spat. She looked up at me, her face flushed and her eyes glossy, her mouth a rigid line.  
  
Then she walked away towards Ginny. I look at Weasley her eyes darting back to me and to Thomas. Thomas hugs Ginny and leans her head on her shoulder, Ginny gently pats her back, and they walk out of the room.  
  
I didn't feel at all bad, I just felt pity. I switch over to my back and fold my hands under my head, the diary resting on my stomach. And I drift to sleep.  
  
Hermione and I climb up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She places the tray on the foot of my bed and lifts the covers off the bowls. She hands me the bowl of soup, and a spoon. I stare vaguely at the soup feeling my stomach turn with hunger but my mind says 'puke'.  
  
Hermione sighs, "Come on Gin you have to eat." She pleaded.  
  
I look up at her insistent face, and I manage a smile. I look at my beef broth soup, and place my spoon in the steamy soup my shaky hand brings the spoon to my mouth and I sip the warm soup. It gentle flows down my throat making me feel warm again. I finish my soup and I uncover the other bowl. Hermione looks at me through her tea and smiles. I look upon the small bowl filled with ice cream with cinnamon.  
  
"I always say 'the things I can do to make my days happier is to concentrate on the little this in life; a good cup of tea when your cold, hot chocolate when your sad, tall glass of water when your thirsty, and vanilla ice cream with cinnamon when your heartbroken." Hermione smiled as I pick up the bowl and scoop a piece of ice cream.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." 


	3. Defenseless

Sorry for the wait those of you who read my story.THX! I love you! XD well this one is longer and I guess exciting.... yes then! Anywho it will probably take me a little longer for the next chapter with school starting and trying to get things together and my violin in a mess. Yes I play violin... ok that's it for now! Read on my fellow readers!

(For all the boys who starred at me. This chapter is for you.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. To bad so sad.

Chapter 3

I woke up, my whole body shaking. I glance at my alarm clock and look around the room. Hermione and Nina were gone. I'm late for breakfast. I peeled of my pj's and look through my drawers. I pull out moms annual Christmas presents, and pull the dark red sweater over my head, and some old jeans. I looked at my self in the mirror and saw my pale face staring poignantly back. My hazel eyes red and my wine-colored hair wiry. I look horrible.

I entered the great hall and everyone was chatting excitedly about the trip to Hogsmead this afternoon. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was already purchasing gifts. I walked sluggishly to the Gryffindor table and sit in my usually spot next to Nina. "How are you feeling today?" she asked showing a concerned look.

"Ok I guess. I've had better." I stare down at my plate that was now getting cold. "eat." Nina said looking bothered. I look down the table and see Ron looking down at his food; Hermione looking at me giving me a small smile, and Harry talking happily with Dean and Seamus.

I stare at Harry a little more and feel my heart drop. I gulped and turned away again. Then I felt eyes drill in the back of my head. I turn and see Cho Chang looking at me. I quickly turn around and gather my stuff and leave. I was just about to reach the door and I feel to the floor. I look up and see Pansy Parkinson cackling away, "don't have potter to help you now, huh?" her and her pretty made up friends snicker.

I jump up. "Fuck you and your fake eyelashes." Everyone looked at me.

She gasped. "Little Ginevra Weasley actually cursed, wow your sure getting to be a big girl." She said sarcastically.

"I really don't need this right now." I said as I gather my stuff off the floor while her and her friends snickered.

I got my books in my hands and trudge out of the hall.

Draco called to Pansy from down table, "Pansy."

"Yes Draco?" she slyly smiled.

"You're a genuine bitch."

I threw my books on the floor and let my self go on my bed. My eyes were welling up and I pulled my bed curtains shut. _Why am I crying? Why is every thing going wrong? Why was Cho looking at me?_

My mind raced for hours as I lay there crying._ Why didn't Ron or Hermione help me?_

"Gin? Are you ok?"

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Hermione then pulled back the curtains. I look up and see the room is dark. "What time is it?" I ask wiping the tears. "It's already 9:00 p.m you missed all your classes and the trip to hogsmead." She looked disappointed.

"oh." I sighed. "Ok I will leave you alone and goodnight." She said and left my side. And I drift to a deep slumber.

I wake up suddenly; my stomach rumbling. I sit up and tie my claret hair back and move aside my curtains. I stand and stretch.

I look at Hermione and Nina fast asleep. I tippy toe out of the dormitory and close the door softly behind me. I walk carefully down the stairs into the common room. The fire place glow was quickly fading from the tomb cold room. I shuddered slightly as my bare feet hit the cold marble floor of the hallway.

Darkness was everywhere. I pulled out my wand and whispered, "Lumos." the small beam was really no help but it comforted me. I was steadily down the hallway looking for the kitchen, trying to remember where the twins said it was. The farther I walked the darker and colder it grew.

Then I heard something. _Someone? No it sounds like music. A violin???_ The sound grew louder as I walked down the hall. The haunting melody soothed me in a eerie way. Like the music was calling me. Then the melody changed, it was gloomy and lullaby-ish.

I stopped at a large dark oak door. It sounded like it was in there. I carefully push the door open and the music stopped. I step in and look around.

There was one large window draped by black curtains, there was a small center stage on my right and chairs before it. I looked to my left and saw a Victorian style chair and diverse instruments. One was a large looking violin on a stand gleaming. The next one was lying on the floor. This was a violin. Next to it was a candle and sheet music and a small crimson diary. The violin glimmered by the light of the flickering candle. _Hey that looks like my diary._ I look back at the small garnet colored book. _It is my diary_. On the spine were my initials in gold, G.W.

I quickly pick up the diary, and place it in my back pocket.

"I see you found your diary."

"Who are you and what were you doing with my diary?" I said shakily.

"No need to be scared Weasley." Draco stepped into the light his silvery blond glossy hair down slightly covering his dark cold gray eyes and smirking.

"I'm not scared." I say looking into his cold gray eyes making me shiver.

"Well why are you shaking?" he asked still smirking.

"I'm cold." I shook again.

"Its winter what do you expect? And you didn't bring your cloak." He walked up in front of me.

I looked intently at his eyes. He graceful shrugged of his cloak and handed it to me. "here." My hand skimmed his, and he jerked his hand away and put it in his pocket. I quickly put it on." What are you doing here out and its late." I ask.

"I should ask you the same." He said running his slender fingers through his hair, his skin almost matching the lightness of his hair.

I almost completely forgot about being hungry, but then my stomach reminded me quite loudly. "I was hungry."

I felt my face glow as I crossed my arms over my stomach, and looked down. "I should go." I say as I look back into his intense gray eyes like a dark storm over a threatening sea. I still stood there not capable of moving my legs. He stroked the nape of his neck. I took a step closer to him. "Um... let me give up back your cloak." I say as I slip one bare shoulder out. He reached out a pale hand and pushed the cloak over my shoulder, his cold fingers barely licking my skin. "You keep it."

I stiffened. I know I probably blushing, he was close to me and his hand hasn't moved. He realized this and moved his hand swiftly and placed it in his pocket. I eased. His face was emotionless. "Did you....look in my diary?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, matter of fact I did. Quite interesting parts in there, the one with Potter. And the one about that girl, Nina Thomas, rather sad in a way." The Slytherin humor was back. _Oh goody. _"How was the break up?" he said amused. He now somehow was across the room sitting on the Victorian chair looking superior. I felt the tears burning in my eyes. Some tears fell and I quickly wiped them afraid to let him see. I faced the other way.

"Are you two still friends?" he asked, "that is what he said." "no." I whispered.

"What Weasley? I didn't quite hear you. Speak up." He said sounding like an angry parent. I shook my head. I turned around to face him and I'm sure I looked like a toddler that fell down and scraped their knees, and cried because no one would help them. His smiled was wiped off and he just looked at me, I mean really looked at me, 'studied me'.

"We're not friends and I seen how Cho looked at him, I'm sure they are already going out." I said calmly. "I should go." I stood still. My eyes watered. And my feet ached from the cold.

He was still staring at me. I took a step backward, still keeping eye contact with him. I wanted to turn my back and runaway, but some how couldn't, his stare mesmerized me. I gathered my will, and turned, went to the door and left.

My foot steps echoed in the cold passage ways as I kept my head down and stared at my feet. I still had his cloak wrapped around me. I managed to get to the common room and forgot the reason why I even got out of bed. I climbed up the stairs and Harry's room and stopped promptly. I was still looking at my feet and saw the letter under the door. On the front I could see the fine cursive of Cho and around Harry's name was little hearts animated to circle his name. I starred at it for awhile. Subsequently I went to my room.

I entered the hall and strutted to my table. I sat in my usual spot facing the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Blaise Zabini, who was busily stuffing sausage and eggs in his mouth. Pansy sat across from him looking disgusted.

"How attractive Blaise." Pansy said dully. "Thanks." Food spat out and she gave a little gasp and he sneered.

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley; she sat with an ominous look upon her face, shoveling food in her mouth. Pansy noticed. "Why are you looking at her for?" she said after a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Shut up and drink your pumpkin juice."

"Nina is he looking at her?" I ask as I swig some pumpkin juice. "No! For the sixth time this morning." She said rolling her eyes. I look helplessly at my food. "Ok, ok, ok now he is." She said glancing back at cho and Harry.

I looked up and saw Harry go to the exit of the hall hand and hand with Cho. Cho happily throwing her head back laughing and Harry chuckling. I turned towards the Slytherin table and see Draco watching me.

I don't know why I put Draco to play a violin I think of him as a violin player somehow in my warped mind 


End file.
